Big Sister
by Pity Project
Summary: Mr.Dickenson thinks he's helping Kai forget the abbey when he adopts and older sister for him, Eva is anything but help... Rei has the hots for her... Hilary worships her... Kenny, Max, Kai and Tyson are just afraid...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Little brother

I sighed, which poor crybaby is Mr.D going to adopt as my sister. I wonder if she's Russian or Korean like last time, hm... I don't really care what her nationality is as long as she's not Korean...

_Flashback_

_My eye opened after I heard loud music. It's 2 am for gods sake!! Oh she is gonna get it! I trudged down the stairs. Where I saw Hye singing along to "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi show! Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!!!" She screeched again. "Hye!! What are you **doing?!**"_

_"Just watching TV!!" _

_"Hye... IT'S TWO AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_End of flashback_

shuddered. At that moment a girl of about 18 walked- no scratch that barged!-into my room. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Hey Baby brother!" She yelled grabbing me and giving me a noogy. I could feel the blood boiling... Nobody... NOBODY gives Kai Hiwatari a noogy and lives to tell the tail. "Oh yea my name is Eva" She exclaimed. "I'm your new big sister!"

"No way lady!"

"I ain't no lady! I'm only eighteen!!"

"Well too bad!"

"Eva! Eva is my name! Or I give you a wedgie!"

"Screw you!"

"Ew I'm your sister! Not your girl!"

"I didn't mean it _that _way!"

"Admit it you think I'm hot!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Aha so you admit it!"

"Did not you tricked me!"

"That is my job!"

"No it's not!"

"Anyway show me your team so I can embarrass you in front of them."

"No!"

&&

Ow my but hurts! "Now I hope you know not to say no to Eva Hiwatari!" I was hung up on the coat rack... by my underwear!!!

This girl is just mean!!

&&

Eva is chasing me... in Tyson's yard!!! And we have spectators! Tyson Max and Hilary are Laughing their asses off! And Rei and gram pa are just pitying me!

"No please no!!!!" Not the atomic wedgie! Anything but the atomic wedgie!"

"Little brother come back!!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Kai!!!"

"Dumb BABY!!"

"Hey!"

"Kiss! Kiss!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Oh no! She caught me!!! "Stop squirming Little brother!" She yelled trying to pin me on the ground!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Did you like it?? R and R!!


	2. Love Struck

Chapter 2: Love struck...Just Strike Me With Lightning Nowin

those accursed five minutes I will not say...this story is child friendly... On wid duh stowi

Kai.In.The.Lake.No.Trunks.

... Let's just say the fan girls had a Good day...

After the tedious episode was over... "Kai!" Her highness yelled. "What you having an episode, coz only an insane person would put her own brother in that situation."

"How many times have I tortured you today?"

"13."

"What does that tell us?"

"Um, that you need to stop doing that?"

"No it tells us that if you make me mad you pay! Got it?" She said inching closer with every word until she backed him against the wall.

"Yes mam! I mean Eva!" He said quickly, forgetting that there was no where else to back he backed into the wall. "Dammit!"

"Ahem mind your manners!"

"S-sorry."

"Good, now where was I? Oh yeah... My friend Madison is coming over for a sleep over, I want everyone scram, that means you too, except for Rei, you got that?'

"Yea but why Rei?"

"No questions!"

"Yes mam!"

"Oh yea keep calling me that I like it."

"Check, likes being called mam." Kai muttered scribbling something in his notebook.

"Kai what's that?"

"Oh just taking notes on what you like and what you don't."

"Oh."

"Can I go now?"

"Yea."

"Thank-you." He said bowing. (A/N wOw ShE hAs HiM iN tHe PaLm Of hEr HaNd!)

"One more thing don't tell Rei anything just tell everyone but him to scram."

"Yes mam."

"Good.. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT"

Kai ran away more than happy to be far _far_ away from her. Ti's a shame...

&&

That night...

"Baby Brother!"

"Why are they still here?"

"Uh t-they w-wouldn't listen" He stuttered.

"Call them!"

"Yes mam!"

With Kai...

"Guys!"

"Yea." Came Reis voice.

"Her majesty summons you guys! But not Rei!"

"Who her majesty?" Came Max's.

"Eva her majesty."

"Pft! We're coming'."

With Eva...

"Finally!"

"Hey lady! Just get on with it!" Shouted Tyson.

Bad move. One step closer "Never." One more. "Ever." One more. "Make." And another. "Me." Another, now there was no more space to go forward or space to back. She whispered the last word in his ear, "Angry."

&&&&&&

"So Eva, why did you all me over?" Asked Madison.

"Boy torture!"

"Oh my sister of evil!" She said clapping her hands excitedly.

Sthey crept into Rei's room. Madison hid behind his door, so she could watch.

Eva threw a ball of paper at his head. He stired and opened his eyes and looked round the room not seeing the girls."Ahem.." she said loudly.

He turned his head towards her and his eyes widened, "What are you doing in here!"

"I was bored and I was in the neighborhood." she smirked and walked towards him.

He was starting to back up to the wall, "So, I thought maybe we could have some fun, Rei."

He kept backing up until he was trapped. He closed his eyes as she stood in front of him.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You know Rei, I like you better when you're afraid. It makes you seem.. hot."

He started to panic and didn't dare to even breath.Rei was afraid of a couple of things . One of things is when someone is about to kiss him.

She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his.

&&

Rei had to admit it he was scared shitless. Eva was still kissing him, she had decided to put her hands on his shsoulders, to freak him out even more...

&&

The next morning he woke up and thought he dreamed it, but he found her pendant in his room. He was sadly mistaken.


	3. Ladies Night

Lady's Night!

Back at the manor...

"Little brother!"

"Yes mam!"

"Get me my cell!"

"Yes mam."

When Kai came back Eva flipped open her cell and dialled Hil's number.

/Hey Hil/

/Oh Hey Eva- I mean mam/

/No no no only icky boys call me mam. All the girls, chief and Rei get to call me Eva/

/Okay, so 'sup/

/Get Mariam, Mariah and Julia, we're gonna have a girls night in at my place/

/Like awesome/

/And and and... we are gonna have it at Little Brother's expense/

/Ya'know Julia has a Little Brother too/

/Awesome/

/Bye/

/See Ya/

Eva flipped her phone shut.

That night...

"Hey Hil, Mariah,Mariam, Julia! And boy's name who I do not remember!"

"Oh yea this is my baby brother, Raul!' said Julia pushing Raul in front

"By a minute and ten seconds! And you never let me forget it!" He yelled pushing her. "How dare you!" She yelled back pushing him back... After ten seconds they were punching kicking pushing and yelling.

"This is great entertainment huh?" Eva said.

"Yup!" Mariam, Mariah and Hilary chorused.

"Baby Brother!"

A flushed Kai dressed in a butlers uniform rushed in.

"Yes Mam!"

"Get, Dunga-head, Ozuma, Maxie boy, Rei-kins... Lee, Oh yea... and Daichi... he's cute... in an evil-torture-Tyson-and-Kai-way, Hmm.. who am I missing?... Oh Yea... Miguel...and Tala too! You boy's are gonna have your selves a guy night!"

Kai sweat dropped, and wasn't moving... so Eva had to guide/push/heave him out the door.

&&

Kai made his way to the dojo."Stupid sister." He mumbled. _More like insist-er!! _SHUT UP!!! AHHH I'M ARGUING WITH MYSELF I AM GOING INSANE!!!!!!

&&

That night...

"Kai..."

"Yeah Tala?"

"Wanna get revenge on Eva?"

"Hell yeah!" Kai's enthusiasm fell... "...But how?..."

"We plant a bug in her room and spy on her and the girls."

"Ohh..." Tala :S...

&&

In the girls room...

"So, girls, what should we play first?"

"How bout truth ruth or dare?" Hilary suggested.

"How do we play that?" Mariam asked.

"It's easy, if you pick ruth we give you three boys, you have to choose who you'll: sleep with, kiss or kick the ass of, and give reasons."

"That sounds fun!" Exclaimed Eva.

&&

In the boys room...

All of the boys sweat dropped.

_"Okay, Mariam, your turn first, what do you pick?"  
_

_"Ruth..."_

"Uh oh" Al of the boys said in sync."

_"Okay your boys are, Dunga-head, Ozuma and Maxie boy."_

_"Hmm... Okay.. I'll kick the ass of Dunga-Head... Cause he's Dunga-Head Kiss Ozuma cause he has cool hair... And sleep with Maxie cause I kinda have a crush on him..."_

Max nearly choked on the water he was drinking...

_"Okay." Came Mariahs chirpy voice.. "Julia..."_

_"Ruth.."_

_"Your boys are... Raul, Tala and Miguel..."_

_"I sleep with Tala cause he has a hot body..."_

The said boy died on the spot...

_'"I kiss Miguel because he's a good friend. And I kick the ass of Raul because he's my brother"_

_"Okay, now Hilary,"_

_"Ruth."_

_"Your boys are Kai, Tyson and... Enrique..."_

_"..."_

_"Hilawyyyyyyy..."_

_"Okay Okay! Obviously, I kick the ass of Enrique, cause he harasses women, I kiss Tyson, I would have preferred to kick his ass, but that's already taken, and I sleep with Kai cause he's sexy..."_

Kai choked on his beer then spat it out, poor guy...

_"Eva..."_

_"Truth..."_

_"Okay, who was your first crush?"_

_"..."_

_"Earth to Eva..."_

_"Brad Pitt..."_

_"Interesting..."_

_"..."_

_"Mariah's turn.."_

_"Dare."_

_"Oooh brave girl.."_

_"Go Whisper 'Betcha look good with out a shirt on' to Rei.."_

Rei sweatdropped.

A minute later Mariah sauntered in she went over to Rei and leaned down real close to Rei her lips brushed his ear "Betcha look good without a shirt on." she whispered seductively in his ear, pulled away with a smirk, winked and walked out.

"What the hell was that?" Asked an amused Tala.

"I don't know...But I liked it.."

Cliffie alert!!!


End file.
